


A Cannibal with a Bed-wetting Problem

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipples, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The People Eater visits the Citadel with an "untreatable" medical problem.  Hijinks ensue.</p><p>And by hijinks I mean hardcore medical kink.  So don't read if you're not prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cannibal with a Bed-wetting Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a lovely friend of mine.
> 
> Also, one of my very talented friends drew an AMAZING interpretation of this lil mess 'o kink. Please check it out: http://grosskelly.tumblr.com/post/143821461872

Old warlords and their fucking prostates. Hardly any man in the Wastes lived long enough to have prostate trouble, but the three who did always seemed to end up on the Organic Mechanic’s doorstep. Gastown’s medic had sent the People Eater over with a cryptic message that the cannibal was “untreatable.” Just what exactly that meant, Organic hadn’t a clue. But here was the syphilitic old bastard in his exam room, apparently ready to explain.

“It’s just a trickle,” he complained, stroking at his nipple. “Feels like I’m standing there for 20 minutes to drain it all out. Our Mechanic keeps putting me on pills for some infection, but I think he’s feeding me sugar pills, since it never seems to clear up.” The Eater dropped his voice and leaned in, red faced “And I pissed the bed. Only once or twice, but… laundry facilities are not what they were when I was a boy.” The fingers on his nipple went still and he shuddered, clearly disgusted. 

Organic was fairly sure it was a prostate problem, but there was only one sure way to find out.

“I’ll need you to take your trousers off and bend over.” Unlocking the top shelf of his cabinet, he pulled out some of the very last latex gloves while the man complied. Only the best for a warlord. Even a half-dead accountant. He lubed up his fingers and spread the man’s copious butt cheeks, trying to ignore that the warlord was sporting a chubby at the prospect of a finger up his ass. “Squat down a bit more so I can get in.” 

Sure enough, it felt like there was a lime up there. In the old world, there were drugs for this kind of thing, and electronic catheters that emitted microwave rays. But Organic had none of those. 

“You can sit up… keep the pants off. I don’t think you’re going to like my solution very well, but it’s probably better than your Mechanic can do.” There was one benefit to hoarding every medical tool he could get his hands on. He had something for everything, even a cannibal with a bed-wetting problem. “I’m going to need to go in through your piss hole with a set of dilators. Stretch out the compressed prostate and open up any scar tissue you might have built up from those infections.” 

The People Eater did a horrible job of faking dismay. “Oh dear,” he smirked, fingers weaving excitedly through the chain, tugging at his tit, “that sounds painful.”

The only thing worse than urethral sounds in an old man’s dick was an old man who wanted him to stick sounds in his dick. Organic guessed this was payback for the part of the job where he got to stick his fingers in the most attractive pussy in the wasteland. 

Rolling his eyes, he helped the large man onto the too-narrow exam table. For a moment he considered whether it would be safer to strap him in like one of Joe’s recalcitrant wives, but then he realized the Eater would probably enjoy that far too much. If he had to play unwilling dom, then at least he wasn’t going full dungeon. He donned fresh gloves and gave a quick bleach bath to the odd assortment of urethral sounds he had collected over the years, arranging them by size. Sadly, he only had two of the longer ones that could reach deep to dilate the prostate tissue, and even the smallest diameter long sound would take working up to. With a shudder, he realized that maybe it wasn’t so bad that the old man might like it… the alternative would be sedating him to muffle the screams. 

But while Organic might have the proper tools, he didn’t have much experience using them. As The People Eater propped himself up on his elbows to watch over his gut, The Mechanic struggled to get enough of grip on his soft member to insert the lubed up sound into the meatus of his cock. Finally the fat man sneered at him, “You’re going to have to make it hard.”

Organic couldn’t conceal his look of disgust. “You’ve done this before haven’t you?”

The Eater smiled smugly and simply nodded, stroking his nipples through the holes of his jacket.

“That part’s down to you, mate,” he stepped away and turned his back on the exam table to give the man some privacy.

“I would prefer to have you do it,” the Eater purred behind him “otherwise we might find some, well, irregularities on your next audit. The Immortan doesn’t think much of those who abuse his good graces.” The asshole clearly wasn’t about to do for himself what he could exploit his power to have done for him.

“Damnit, how do I get myself sucked into this bullshit?” he mumbled at he stroked the man to hardness. Of course, the Eater knew what he was talking about, it _was_ easier to slip the dilators in when he could get a firm grip on a hard penis. And clearly he had someone sticking something up there, because it was relatively easy to insert the smaller sounds, with only contented moans on the part of his patient. But once he inserted the deeper tool he encountered resistance from the enlarged prostate. 

“So, mate, I’m going to work it around as best I can… see if I can open it up a bit. It’s, uh… it’s probably not going to be too comfortable.”

The Eater gazed down his silver nose and smiled. “Do what you have to do.”

“Can’t you at least pretend not to get off on this?”

The man shook his head and tweaked at his tit.

Trying his best to focus on the task at hand and ignore the grotesque implications, Organic gently wiggled the sound a little deeper against the resistance of the old man’s prostate, resulting in a groan. Of pleasure or pain he couldn’t tell, and didn’t much care anymore. He gave a slow twist and wiggled it deeper, and the man’s face contorted into a grimace. 

“Eh, I’m going to try the thicker end of this one, see if I can open it up a little wider. I don’t want to go all the way into the bladder.” 

Slowly, he eased out the dilator, to contented sighs, then lubed up the larger gauge end, and slowly worked it in. It was frankly impressive the way The Eater took it, his dick just ate up the steel, only whinnying in pain when he hit the mass of elderly prostate. As he worked the sound deeper into the stricture, slowly and gently stretching the tissues, he idly wondered if he could get the Eater to take the thickest one. The engraving marks indicated it was two sizes up. But he was starting to get curious how far he could push him.

“I’m going to go one thicker. And I’m not going to pretend it has anything to do with your old man prostate. It’s because you’ve been a fucking asshole, sucking me into your bullshit. Now that we’re here, I at least want to see how much you can take.”

The People Eater cooed delightedly, until he got a look at the size of the dilator, and then a look of panic quickly crossed his face. “No. That’s too much.” He gripped the table as if to swing himself off, but Organic placed himself in the way with a smirk. 

“Come on Richard. Let’s try it. Just for fun.” He leaned into the bald man’s ear and whispered “I bet you can take it.”

The Eater laid back down, an uneasy look in his eyes, but compliant, erection sagging with fear. He nodded wordlessly, tugging at one nipple, as Organic coated the sound with a heavy coat of petroleum jelly, then gave him a few firm strokes to get him hard enough. Lining up the long sound, Organic gently eased the smooth rounded end into the urethra, stretching it considerably this time. Watching over the dome of his stomach, the Eater whined in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“See mate, told ya you could take it.” The Mechanic was fascinated at the sheer novelty of threading a rod thick as a 10mm bolt into the fat man’s cock. As he worked it slowly, millimeter by millimeter down the length, the whining turned into groan. When he reached the resistance of the distended prostate, he stopped, not wanting to risk any real damage. 

But the Eater looked up at him with eyes wild, rolling a nipple between his fingers and biting his fleshy lower lip. “Please? Just a little more.”

Organic arched an eyebrow, somewhat impressed. Experimentally, he eased the sound into the resistance of his prostate, resulting in a pleased moan from his patient. He pushed a little deeper, then eased it out a bit, ever-so-slightly fucking the Eater’s prostate from the inside. The man’s bald head lolled back, mouth gaping, one hand gripping the side of the table, the other fingers tangled up in his nipple chain. With a few grunts, his cock twitched around the fat metal rod, and he went limp on the table. 

_Retrograde ejaculation._ A term he had learned from one of the many reproductive endocrinology textbooks that Joe had hoarded for him and insisted he read. The Mechanic wasn’t at all sure it was safe, or even comfortable, but the Eater seemed contended, folding his arms across his fat belly, fingers for once quiet.


End file.
